


迷

by Olivialoves



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很没有前因后果的段子，就是想看蛋一下跳上Harry身上狂亲他。我知道这很狗血，这也是为什么这只是个段子。。。多文风组合，结局早想好了不改不改。</p><p>而且背景是个谜，我只能说是古代吧【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	迷

\-------------------------------------------------

“只要你一句话，Harry，留下或走开，我以我家族的名义起誓，定会履行我的承诺。所以Harry，能在你所能设想的不会后悔的情况下，作出你郑重的决定吗？”

\--------------------------------------------------

带上门的那一刻Eggsy整个人扑上Harry，双腿紧紧环住Harry的腰。Harry被吓的一个措手不及，为保持平衡顾不上礼仪，下意识托住年轻人紧实而饱满的臀部。但年轻人的奋力一跃所带来的巨大冲力并不能因此化解，逼得Harry连连后退最终抵着床沿倒了下去。

国王还来不及为这个临时的着落点而松一口气，Eggsy急切的前迎委实让他刚放下的心又悬起来。手在年长者的棕灰色头发里又推又抓，似是不知道如何是好。Harry在小猫般抓挠的触碰中抬头，Eggsy平日里入绿松石般清澈的眼睛里跳起明明灭灭的火焰。

年轻人不再犹豫，双手捧住国王的下颌将舌头送进他微张想要说话的唇间，止住了Harry身体中传来的隆隆声响。这个大胆的举动没得到他想要的反应使Eggsy心跳如擂，他略微颤抖换个角度加深这个吻，舌头舔过Harry的齿列去追逐Harry躲避的舌尖。他现在不想听Harry说出任何拒绝的话，他想要完全的触碰他，拥有他。

在分别的两年零三个月里，他每日会向东方的崇山峻岭望去，但只是随着车骑愈发远离心念牵挂的人与国土。这是他的国王所要求的，不管多么的心不甘情不愿，他就一定会做到。他想Harry是明了自己的情意的，但他的国王推测这一切只是出于年少轻狂以及Eggsy终日在他身边相随的缘故。Harry不安，决定让Eggsy随远行的车队出去见识世面，也是来平息他年轻气盛而过于明丽强烈的情感。

这是Harry对他的放逐。

同行的Charlie大部分时间都是个混蛋，但有一句话他是说对了：离开了Harry他就像朵打蔫的花，眼底都是街头因为家庭纠纷而苦恼的妇女才有的阴郁。

这种思念并没有，事实上也绝不会就这样减轻。它已经偏离了正常的轨道，开始折磨着他。雨天夜里车队慢悠悠的在盘旋的坎坷山路上行，Eggsy没抓牢缰绳翻落马背。幸亏Charlie动作快在他滚出窄道前抓住了他，当他被抓住而停下运动时他仰面躺着，凉凉的雨滴落在脸上，惊魂未定的想着Harry如果听到自己掉落悬崖的消息时会怎么想，所幸这个小失误只是带来淤青和满身淤泥。

但远远不止这些。之后他大病一场，他从没有病的那么彻底过，脑子里像塞满棉花一样挤涨得发疼。而这场病的好处大概就是他能看到无数个大大小小的Harry在他面前走过，哈哈，这是个好安慰。

他暂时失去骑马的能力，有了同货物一样被载着走的好运。Eggsy知道Charlie对他的救命之恩，但他没办法正经的和他道谢。偶尔Charlie路过运载货物的马车边，他都调笑着想和他搭话，但有着古罗马雕塑般面庞的男子却一直很冷淡，面色复杂的看他一眼就驾马走到队列前端。真是吃力不讨好，Eggsy在他走远后暗暗的抱怨道。

夜里Eggsy被脸上一阵连续的拍打叫醒，是Charlie。他眉头挑高想着大晚上这人发什么神经，开口说话的前一秒发觉高个男人把粗绳塞进他手里，是他坐骑的缰绳。Eggsy更加糊涂了，他葫芦里卖的是什么药。

赶紧走，少在这里烦人了。Charlie把Eggsy从草堆里拎起来。看你这样子我都烦死了，做你想做的吧。

莫名其妙的已经骑上马的Eggsy从一脸迷蒙到不禁有些动容，心里暗蹿的火苗在此时熊熊燃烧。他想他知道他要什么了。

伸手揉揉满脸担忧的少年的头。再会啦，大个子。说完Eggsy一扫之前病中的无力与疲乏精力十足的在天上星辰指引下踏上归途。

现在他在这里，手下触摸着的就是他日思夜想的人，他想告诉他他通过了考验，他对他的爱不是一时兴起。但现在他觉得没什么会比亲吻更着急的事了。

他今天赌上这辈子所能有的最多的勇气，他赌的是Harry在他脸上流连的目光，温柔的训斥，他们在月下秘密的剑术教授课。他一直因为Harry把他的感情隐藏的太好而犹豫这会不会是他的一厢情愿，但此时他什么都不管，他就想表达自己积压在心里浓厚的爱意。大不了因亵渎国王被判处死刑。那又有何妨？他或许什么都缺，但就是不缺一股脑的冲动和冒险精神。

Eggsy终是因为缺氧而放弃了这个只是他单方面索取的吻。他没从Harry身上下来，圈着他的脖颈粗粗喘气。“Eggsy···”

“不，Harry，你先听我说完。”年轻人连忙打断他，生怕他提出拒绝让他连最后告白的机会都被夺走。“Harry，这不是一时兴起。我想我真的爱上你了。”Eggsy认真的说。

他坐直身体，观察Harry对此作何反应。国王也是小小的喘着气，没出声。

凌乱的金棕发下遮不住灼人光辉的翡翠绿眼眸对上瞳孔放大的棕眸，这令人欣喜的发现使他心脏漏跳一拍，接着是疯狂的像是万千蝴蝶从他心口飞出来似的快乐鼓舞着他继续。

“只要你一句话，Harry，留下或走开，我以我家族的名义起誓，定会履行我的承诺。所以Harry，能在你所能设想的不会后悔的情况下，作出你郑重的决定吗？”

Eggsy盯着，在短短数秒间他能看到棕灰里的暗潮涌动。他不费心去观察Harry的面部表情因为那给出的信息实在太少，永远是他的眼睛，只有眼睛才会泄露心底的秘密。

很快Harry的眼底又像湖面一般平静。他的国王已经做出了决定。

Eggsy心都要跳出喉咙眼了，两人间的沉默与国王探究的眼神刺得他坐立难安。他强忍住移开对视的目光的冲动，他知道一旦那么做他就输了。

镇静的长者微微启唇。要来了，Eggsy精神紧绷的想着。

“我腰疼。”国王开了金口。

屏气凝神的Eggsy吓得气势全失赶忙从Harry尊贵的身上下来。他怎么会这么莽撞直接跳他身上呢？但他太激动了根本没法控制自己的情绪啊！年轻人心里各种声音激烈的交战，但一致的意见是Eggsy恐怕不会落个好下场。

“那是你第一次接吻？”

“是。”他可一心一意要留着给Harry的。但现在问这个有什么意义吗？

“太用力了我现在嘴唇发麻，以后不准用这种方式亲我。”

Eggsy一瞬静默在原地。脑内过了二十遍后确认他没理解错误后，Eggsy从喉管里爆发出一声尖叫，他的男孩再次露出世界上最明亮的笑容，眉开眼笑的扑倒Harry。

“年轻人悠着点，你可不是小孩了。刚才你骑我腰上的时候，腰都快断了。”


End file.
